


Orphan, Mobster, Twin, Meguca

by AlexanderSpeedwagon



Series: Coming of Age in Kamihama [5]
Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Orgy, Sex Magic, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sixsome, Soul Gem Play, Three or More Writing Contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderSpeedwagon/pseuds/AlexanderSpeedwagon
Summary: Tsukuyo and Tsukasa have a rare afternoon free together and schedule a "Couples Coordination" with Mitama, who seems to have double-booked them with another trio of Magical Girls. All bets are off when Tsukuyo- pressed for time- suggests they simply do it both at once.
Relationships: Amane Tsukasa/Amane Tsukuyo, Shizumi Konoha/Yusa Hazuki/Tokiwa Nanaka
Series: Coming of Age in Kamihama [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Orphan, Mobster, Twin, Meguca

“Tsukasa! You’re here!” said Tsukuyo Amane, rising from her seat outside the entrance to an abandoned building in Shinsei Ward. Waiting there for her sister had been an exercise in patience. Time was of the essence today, and Tsukuyo’s mind was ablaze, hoping to be back in time.

But in spite of all the thoughts racing through her head that week, in that moment, all she wanted to do was hold her twin sister tightly and pretend like nothing in the world was wrong. A proposition that was quickly realized as Tsukasa’s arm moved to slink around Tsukuyo’s waist. Tsukuyo smiled widely at the contact as she returned the favor, her entire world brightening up a little just for having her sister in the same room as her. A moment of standing there at the entrance later, Tsukuyo pulled apart just enough to press her forehead against her sister’s own, looking into her eyes. Practical? No. Romantic and sweet? More so than most anything else they could do out in public.

“Sorry I’m late.” Tsukasa said. “The boys were late getting back from work so I couldn’t get them fed and sent back out fast enough. You know how much I hate keeping you waiting.”  
“Nonsense. Thanks for worrying about me, but I’m alright. I’m free until six.” Tsukuyo said, leaning in closer, closing her eyes. Tsukasa mirrored her actions right before their lips met, kissing far more intimately than sisters should. It was a love as simple as it was pure: Tsukuyo would do anything for her sister, so in love with her as she was. And she was sure Tsukasa felt the same about her. “Remember what I said last week?”  
“About grandma?” Tsukasa asked once the kiss ended.  
“Yes. She’s only away for today.” Tsukuyo said.  
“So let’s make today count as much as we can.” Tsukasa said, leaning in for another kiss.

But their moment was cut short by the unlocking of a door. This new kiss broke, and both sisters gasped in unison as they gazed upon the sight before them. Mitama Yakumo- the girl they’d travelled across town to see- stood fully nude in the doorway. Tsukuyo couldn’t help but gaze at her figure. Mitama’s breasts were of more renown than those of any other Magical Girl in the city, yet looking upon them in a back alley was not how Tsukuyo had expected to see them for the first time. Her long hair cascading down, a perfect silvery hue, even that was beautiful. Her curves, that gentle smile… if Tsukuyo wasn’t already hopelessly in love, she could see herself falling for this woman based on beauty and sex-appeal alone.

“Hello there, girls~” Mitama said in a sing-songy voice. 

Tsukuyo was beyond shocked to see Mitama so boldly standing there without any clothes on at all. The three stood there silently, both Tsukuyo’s and Tsukasa’s jaws hanging low as they looked Mitama up and down.  
“W-w-w-w-why are you n-naked?” But as Tsukuyo eyed up the Coordinator, Tsukasa asked the question that had been forming in both their minds.  
“Oh, don’t you worry about that, you two, okay? Just come inside, I’ve got everything all ready~” Mitama said, giggling a bit. She completely dodged the question, Tsukuyo noticed, but she wasn’t going to worry too much about that now. 

Tsukuyo and Tsukasa both took a few steps forward, letting Mitama usher them in, closing the thick metal door behind them. When they stepped inside, Tsukuyo was expecting much more light, but instead the room before her was shrouded in darkness. Perfect. No need to set the mood themselves, not when Mitama had done it for them.

“Very well. I suppose this was the end result, after all.”  
“Nee~” Tsukasa said. 

In the dim lighting of the room Tsukuyo and her sister were suddenly presented with, the first thing Tsukuyo noticed was a large bed taking up most of the real estate before her. On it, it was hard to make out who was who and what was going on, but the outlines of flesh told her that there were three people present, each laying with her head in between the legs of the one before her. Moans, and gasps of pleasure could be heard as the three of them- whoever they were- kept on making love despite their newfound guests. The soft carpet underneath her feet and the moaning of strange women was enough to appease her. Despite the darkness, Tsukuyo’s eyes were staring forward, hoping to see some definition in the mass of writhing flesh. Despite the silence pressing around her, Tsukuyo’s ears strained for the next time one of those girls would give off sounds of pleasure; they reverberated on the walls, echoing beautifully throughout the room, letting Tsukuyo hear them not once, but two or three times each. Despite the physical distance from that bed… Tsukuyo felt her own core burn even hotter with desire, jealous of the three that had beaten her and her sister to the punch.

“Mitama?” Tsukuyo asked as their Coordinator closed the door behind the three of them.  
“Yes, Tsukuyo?”   
“When you said you had a new ‘Couples Service’ planned…” Tsukuyo said.  
“You, well… you didn’t intend for multiple couples to experience it at the same time, right?” Tsukasa finished for her.  
“Nee~”

At that, the girls on the bed all stopped what they were doing to look to Mitama, then to the twins. 

Tsukuyo immediately recognized all three girls. She stared at them with wide eyes, hoping to divine some information by just their bare forms alone.

Konoha Shizumi- a famed Magical Girl with a short temper and a colorful past.

Hazuki Yusa- Kamihama’s resident negotiator.

Nanaka Tokiwa- the most fearsome and stoic Magical Girl in the entire city.

Six bare breasts wasn’t an unwelcome sight by any means, but the issue was that they were even there to begin with. This was the room that Tsukuyo and Tsukasa were supposed to be having their Couples Coordination in, but at the moment, it was quite occupied.

“Mitama! What’s the meaning of this?” One of the girls- Konoha- asked, brow furrowing as her arms crossed over her ample chest. Hazuki and Nanaka did the same, though they looked more confused than upset.

“Eheheheheeee~~~” Instead of speaking words as a reply, Mitama chose to let off a whimsical laugh. “Oh my, is it that time already?”  
“That time? We just got here! You got our Soul Gems into position and had just started to work with us when you left, only to go and find two more girls to bring along!”  
“Konoha, please, let us not be too hasty in our judgment. Miss Yakumo, would you care to explain why you serviced me orally for all of thirty seconds before leaving to bring in additional guests?” Tsukuyo looked at Nanaka, then to Mitama. They had come here to have sex, as did these three, but… just with Mitama.  
“Well, you seeeeee~” Mitama said. 

Tsukuyo knew she was still dodging the question, which was beginning to annoy her. She crossed her arms, scowled a bit, and started tapping her foot. Her breath became a bit deeper as she tried soothing herself. Tsukasa pulled an arm around her waist, a kiss on the cheek.  
“It’ll be alright.” She whispered to her twin.  
“We’re wasting time.” Tsukuyo whispered back.

“What, you were going to just get those two to join in with us?” Konoha asked in a much louder voice than the Twins’. This time, it was Hazuki calming her down with a hand squeezing her shoulder.  
“Hey now, let’s think about this first, okay?” She said.  
“Maaaaaybe?” Mitama said, a finger on the corner of her mouth, looking up at the ceiling.  
“So you did?” Konoha asked.  
“Konoha, please, let us not be rash.” Nanaka said. Looking to Mitama, she kept speaking. “Was this your intention all along?”

“So, Amanes, why don’t you two strip down and hand me your Soul Gems?” Mitama asked, indirectly answering Nanaka’s question as she turned towards Tsukuyo and Tsukasa. Both twins took one last look at the bed- and its three inhabitants- before looking to one another.

“Pff, shouldn’t you ask us first before inviting them into bed?” Konoha said, scoffing. She had calmed down a bit from her outbursts a moment ago, but was still obviously very much against the prospect.  
“Konoha, allow us to handle this?” Nanaka asked. Konoha slowly nodded, looking away. Tsukuyo didn’t know what their relationship was like exactly, but it was public knowledge that Hazuki was dating both of them. Whatever their feelings for one another were, it was clear that they weren’t at odds. That was good for both of their relationships with Hazuki, very good. 

“Mitama, what time did Hazuki make this appointment for the three of us?” Nanaka asked, moving her arms from across her chest to place her hands in her lap, exposing her chest with a confident smile on her face. Tsukuyo couldn’t help but stare for a moment.  
“One o’clock!” Mitama said cheerily, clasping her hands together, closing her eyes in that trademark smile.  
“And what time did you schedule the Amane Sisters for?” Nanaka asked.  
“One-fifteen!” Mitama said back without losing an ounce of her pep.  
“Do you not see a problem with that?” Nanaka asked.   
“There’s a problem here?” Mitama asked.  
“We were told that Couples Coordination would take an hour, plus however much ‘extra time’ we desired. Given that, I can only assume that you mistook the session Hazuki scheduled for-”  
“Nanaka, if I may?” Tsukuyo said, breaking into the conversation. When Nanaka nodded, Tsukuyo continued. “You three, Tsukasa and I are always very busy. We have our own lives to live, and that leaves us with very little time to ourselves. It is no secret to the Magical Girls of Kamihama that my sister and I are very much in love. Therefore…”

“Therefore, you want us to leave?” Nanaka asked. Tsukuyo shook her head.  
“Just the opposite. I know that Mitama can make some strange decisions at times, and while that is clearly working to the detriment of the romance of this moment, I do propose a very different course of action. If the three of you will allow it… I’d like for both our unions to experience this ‘Couples Coordination’ together? Please, feel free to talk amongst yourselves about it.” 

The others around her seemed stunned into silence for a moment, given their blank looks of shock, surprise, and amusement coming from the three girls on the bed. Tsukuyo felt Tsukasa squeeze her hip a bit.

“Is this okay with you? If we do it like this?” Tsukuyo asked her sister, her annoyance fading fast. Tsukasa looked her in the eye for a moment before nodding.  
“Yeah. So long as I can enjoy my time with you, I don’t think I mind if we have a few more girls joining us.” Tsukasa said.  
“Nee? And it’s not like we didn’t come here to lay with Mitama, anyway.” Tsuyuko said.  
“So it’s settled then?” Mitama asked.

Tsukuyo and Tsukasa watched as Nanaka and Konoha huddled around Hazuki, whispering amongst themselves. Konoha was the loudest of the three, and though Tsukuyo couldn’t make out their words, their tone seemed to be lightening up.

A moment of silent hoping later and Konoha and Nanaka turned back to face the three girls sitting at the foot of the bed. One nod from Hazuki, and Tsukuyo’s expression lit up.

“Alright. We’ll do it!” Hazuki said.  
“Very well.” Tsukuyo said, bowing appreciatively. An odd gesture for what they were about to do.  
“Now, about the topic of, shall we say, inter-couple relations?” Nanaka asked.  
“Well,” Tsukuyo said. “It’s probably best that we establish some boun-”  
“I don’t mind any of you guys touching me or Tsukuyo if that’s what you mean?” Tsukasa said.  
“Y-yeah. We don’t mind. It’s just for today, so… whatever.” Konoha said.  
“Thank you for this opportunity, Konoha. I do hope that all six of us can truly enjoy the afternoon for what it is.” Tsukuyo said.

“Great, I knew you three had it in you~” Mitama said, clapping her hands once before turning to look at Tsukuyo and Tsukasa. “Now, if you two would transform, give me your Soul Gems, and undress, then we can return to business~”

Without even a moment’s hesitation, Tsukuyo did what was requested of her. She transformed, passed her Soul Gem over to Mitama, and removed her clothing quickly, letting it fall to the floor. Her sister did the same; one look at Tsukasa’s nude body, and a desire rose up in her that had been sparked by seeing those three on the bed in the midst of passion. 

With a quick step towards Tsukasa, Tsukuyo pulled her naked sister into a fiery kiss. Kissing Tsukasa was always a treat. They didn’t get to do so often, but when they did, they held nothing back. Tsukuyo’s hands made their way onto her sister’s breasts, her own legs spread a bit as Tsukasa brazenly dove one hand in between them to feel at her quickly pooling wetness.

“Ahem~” Mitama said, clapping her hands. The kiss between the Amane Sisters broke off, a line of saliva connecting the twins’ lips as Mitama motioned towards the bed. There, the two girls could already see the other three already beginning to make love again. “Shall we?”  
“Let’s.” Tsukasa said, leading Tsukuyo over to the bed with a giggle. She pushed Tsukuyo onto it without much resistance, and crawled atop her.

“I’ve so been looking forward to this.” Tsukasa said.  
“Nee? Me too. Ever since I found out grandmother was leaving, I’ve been in constant anticipation of this very moment.” Tsukuyo said.

Both of them moaned loudly in unison. Konoha’s, Hazuki’s, and Nanaka’s voices could also be heard. No particular pleasure had been seemingly administered to either Tsukuyo or her sister. This left both twins quite confused, as they had all felt no small amount of pleasure course through their bodies simultaneously, beginning in between their legs and quickly spreading to their extremities.

“Wh…” Tsukasa muttered, looking over to her side. She saw Mitama standing in front of that bedside table, six Soul Gems arranged in a circle.  
“Coordination Magic.” Mitama said with a cheery smile illuminated by the light of those multicolored eggs.  
“You can receive pleasure from your Soul Gem?” Tsukuyo asked.  
“Oh, very much so. That’s what’s at the root of my ‘Couple’s Coordination.’ It was always about this~”  
“And I just wanted sex…” Tsukuyo heard Konoha mutter. Tsukasa couldn’t help but giggle at that before leaning in to kiss Tsukuyo.

While the Amane twins started to kiss amidst Mitama’s magic flowing towards their Soul Gems, filling their bodies with a new, unfamiliar- yet quite lovely- source of pleasure, Hazuki found herself in the middle of her two girlfriends, already enjoying their time.

Like had been usual in the times that Hazuki wished to lay with both her girlfriends at once, she was in the middle of things. With Konoha on one side of her and Nanaka on another, it was often difficult to pick which parts of whose body to focus on. Hazuki’s own legs were spread wide enough for Konoha to rub at her wet folds gently. Nanaka on her other side was administering to both of Hazuki’s breasts. One with her mouth, gently sucking on it and rolling the nipple around her lips. The other of Hazuki’s nipples was in between Nanaka’s deft fingers, pinching it and rolling it in rhythm with the motions of her tongue. Hazuki was content to wrap an arm around Konoha’s shoulders, putting her other hand lightly on Nanaka’s back as she was pleasured from both fronts.

“There we go~” Mitama’s voice chimed out. Although all five Magical Girls were currently busy with their lover(s), only Hazuki and Tsukuyo looked up at her as she crawled onto the bed. As she did, the other five experienced another bout of simultaneous pleasure. This one was much less intense than before, leaving them still able to move, though a pleasant, erotic warmth spread throughout their entire body- centering around their pelvic areas.  
“Wh-what did you do to us?” Tsukyuo asked. Tsukasa had her mouth on one of Tsukuyo’s breasts, a hand in between her legs, wasting no effort in sliding her fingers in and out of her. She suppressed a moan, biting her lip as Mitama answered, the pleasure she was feeling only made the words she heard ring that much more beautifully in her ears.  
“Coordination Magic, after all~”  
“Mitama…” Tsukuyo could only shake her head. 

“Now, where shall I go?” Mitama asked, looking between the Twins and the Trio on the bed, waiting for an answer from either.  
“Take care of Konoha for me. I’ve got Nanaka.” Hazuki said. Mitama looked over and nodded at her.  
“Of course!”

Tsukuyo watched as Konoha spread her legs while still fingering Hazuki, laying on her back. Letting their Coordinator’s lips touch at Konoha’s crotch, she moaned instantly, pulling Mitama’s head in for more, the fingers going at Hazuki quickening their pace.

“Tsukasa?” Tsukuyo said, pulling up slightly from her twin, just enough to free her mouth from her breast. Letting go of that source of pleasure was difficult to do, though Tsukuyo knew that sex was just as much about giving as it was receiving.  
“Yes?” Tsukasa said, laying on the bed on her back, confused as she looked up at her sister.  
“Would you mind terribly if we shifted positions a bit? I’d like to…” Tsukyuo said, nodding her head towards Mitama’s body. She was laying on her stomach, legs spread enough for both girls to see her wetness in all its glory. Tsukasa nodded.  
“Okay.”

And then silently, Tsukuyo crawled forward, one destination in mind. A kiss placed on Mitama’s thigh as she kept moving up, trailing kisses until she could feel the Coordinator purr.  
“My my, someone’s frisky~”  
“My twin sister is eating me out right now. I’m far past frisky.” Tsukuyo said plainly, eyeing Mitama’s crotch with a fair bit of desire -a desire that grew as she aligned herself over Tsukasa’s head. Her twin wasted no time in giving her the pleasure she sought. Hands on Tsukuyo’s butt, she pulled her in, giving slow, gentle licks that quickly increased in intensity.

Tsukuyo closed the gap between her mouth and Mitama’s core, wasting even less time than Tsukasa had in picking up the pace. Mitama’s entire body reacted to her quick licks from behind, hips moving up and down in a steady rhythm, moaning, whimpering at times, even. She tasted light, almost airy. As if she had perfected what she wanted her womanly essence to taste like for the sole pleasure of whatever woman happened to be sampling her. Even if it wasn’t Tsukasa’s pussy, it was still one belonging to a woman in obvious need. Tsukuyo couldn’t say no to that.

Mitama, meanwhile, had taken to licking at Konoha’s crotch with an even greater speed, spurred on by the lips of the girl below her. The rest of her was focused hard on both Konoha’s and her own pleasure. Her mouth had moved up from her entrance to lick directly at Konoha’s clit, two fingers pushing inside her walls. It was warm, and tight, and Mitama oh so loved the feeling. She loved all of this, really.

Mitama loved the atmosphere- the lights down low gave the perfect aura for an afternoon of lovemaking. She loved the amount of girls present. Being stuck on a deserted island for three days had taught her that sometimes more naked girls was better than fewer. She loved the feeling of Konoha’s clit against her tongue as she worked at pushing onto it with her tongue, rubbing around it, circling it, watching Konoha’s reaction to all of it made the whole experience so much better. While Konoha was hard at work pleasuring Hazuki with her fingers, Mitama was working just as hard to make Konoha feel good.

“See, Konoha?” Mitama asked, having moved her mouth away from the girl’s body, replaced with a thumb gently gliding over her clit, not wanting to stop pleasing her even as she held conversation. “Isn’t this nice?”  
“Yeah. Nice view, too.” Konoha said, breaking the kiss with Hazuki, nodding towards Tsukuyo behind her.  
“Aren’t they both beautiful? You’d like them to touch you too, wouldn’t you?” Mitama asked, pushing harder on Konoha’s clit, sending a little extra magic flowing into her to make her feel even better. Konoha threw her head backwards, arching her back a bit as she moaned out an answer.  
“Fuck yes…” She said, gasping for breath, trying her hardest not to move her fingers away from Hazuki’s core. The pace of her hand quickened as she picked her head back up, biting down on her lip as she started lustily into Mitama’s eyes.  
“Does it feel good?” Mitama asked. Konoha only nodded her head quickly, looking over at Hazuki and Nanaka. They were kissing passionately, Hazuki with her hand in between Nanaka’s legs. That was pretty hot, too…  
“Yeah…”  
“Ready to cum?”  
“Yesssss please!” Konoha said even louder than before. Mitama giggled, channeling a bit of Magic out of her fingers and into Konoha’s body. The white light emitted made Konoha scream out loudly, Nanaka and Hazuki breaking their kiss to look at her.

To them, it was clear that she was having an orgasm just as Mitama promised. To Tsukuyo and Tsukasa, who had only heard the conversation but not seen it, it was just as obvious. And the sounds only spurred each of them on.

Laying next to Hazuki in the midst of passion was always an erotic, blissful moment, but Mitama’s personal magic almost made things unfair. Nothing could compare with a woman who was uniquely able to alter a Magical Girl’s physical state nearly at will. Konoha tried her hardest to keep pleasuring Hazuki all throughout her climax, but her mind was getting clouded with her own pleasure more and more with each passing second- making it harder for her to keep going.

On Hazuki’s other side, Nanaka definitely noticed, and the moment she saw Konoha’s concentration start to slip, slapped her hand out of the way. Almost immediately after Hazuki’s core was exposed, Nanaka’s hand dove in to fill the void. She went harder than Konoha had, wanting Hazuki to feel as much pleasure as she could. Two fingers driven inside her as she pulled her lover in for a searing kiss, moaning into her as they now pleasured one another.

“She’s good, isn’t she?” Nanaka asked in between kisses.  
“Yeah. You’re good, too.” Hazuki said, not having to even think about choosing her words absolutely perfectly.  
“So long as you feel good, Hazuki.” Nanaka said, and the fervent kisses began anew.

Konoha’s cries of pleasure had done more good for Hazuki’s enjoyment of the situation than Nanaka’s. Not that Nanaka didn’t enjoy the sound of another woman clearly getting off, but Nanaka was in love with Hazuki and not the orgasming woman. For Hazuki, hearing the cries of one of the women she was in love with only spurred on her desire further. Her hips started to buck up into Nanaka’s administrations. Nanaka touched at her clit, only occasionally moving down to slide a finger inside Hazuki’s entrance. Even with Hazuki’s fingers returning the favor pumping in and out of her, Nanaka was determined to make sure that Hazuki’s world was thoroughly rocked, even if they had an extra guest or two. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Nanaka asked, looking into Hazuki’s eyes, a smirk on her face. Even if she was focused on pleasuring Hazuki, that didn’t mean that Nanaka couldn’t derive some pleasure from her girlfriend’s fingers. Slipping in and out of her body quickly, they were almost good enough to make her lose focus. Almost.  
“As long as you two are. And Konoha’s…” Hazuki breathed heavily as she looked over at her other girlfriend, feeling Konoha cuddle up closer to her, a panting, smiling mess. Mitama lay there still, kissing at her thighs, licking up what of her essence may have missed her attention previously. Hazuki quickly looked back to Nanaka. “Clearly satisfied.”  
“I’m glad.” Nanaka said. She looked down at her own body, seeing Hazuki’s fingers drive in and out of her. She gasped, closed her eyes, and lost herself to the pleasure.

It was always a wonderful feeling, making love to Hazuki. Even if Konoha was in the bed with the two of them, it always felt like she was alone with her lover in their own little world. The rest of the events were only a distant sensation the other four only there for one another and not Hazuki. It was as though everything else had faded into obscurity and Hazuki and Nanaka were the last two women alive.Those fingers drilling in and out of her, penetrating her core with love atop lust, feeling the warmth of the other woman next to her. Nanaka bit her lip as she felt the pleasure rush through her. She didn’t know what was Hazuki’s doing or what was Mitama’s. She wasn’t sure if it mattered. All that did matter was that she was here with her girlfriend now, and they were enjoying the time together. That’s what mattered.

Nanaka redoubled her efforts, moving her fingers down a little more, returning the favor of pushing two fingers inside Hazuki’s body, wasting as little time as possible in thrusting in and out of her. Hazuki moaned louder, arching her back upwards from the mattress they were laying on. Nanaka was on her side next to her, kissing at her neck.

“Feels good?” Nanaka asked. Hazuki nodded, eyes squeezed shut, whimpering in pleasure.  
“Yeah…”  
“Good. Because it’s about to feel even better.” Nanaka said. 

She took one last moment to give Hazuki another passionate kiss as Nanaka sat up, pulling Hazuki’s hand away from her crotch.

“But-“  
“No buts. You first, okay?” Nanaka asked, though it wasn’t a request. Now free to reposition her body, Nanaka shimmied down Hazuki’s body until she was face-to-face with her crotch. Just where she wanted to be. “Konoha, a little help?”  
“Right.” Konoha said. She had been laying next to Hazuki, Mitama’s head no longer between her legs, instead kneeling, crotch atop Tsuyuko’s head. Having recovered from her recent orgasm, Konoha took both of Hazuki’s breasts in her hands, leaning in to kiss her. Konoha’s kisses were slow, meaningful. Nanaka could respect how much love Konoha poured out into Hazuki’s lips with every kiss. But Nanaka had her own task to focus on as she started to lick along Hazuki’s entrance. The only thing remaining now was to give Hazuki the pleasure she deserved. 

So Nanaka dove in, pushing her tongue forward, moving Hazuki’s walls apart to sink inside her. Fingers already hard at work lifting up her hood, pressing down lightly on her clit. Hazuki gasped into the kiss, and Nanaka pushed harder. That earned a moan for her efforts. Closing her eyes, Nanaka focused even more on Hazuki’s body. Her arm resting atop Hazuki’s leg could feel just how hot she was. Her fingers moving Hazuki’s clit in a soft circle held the girl’s reactions between them like she were soft, wet sand. Even more malleable than putty, leaving a residue on her skin that Nanaka very much enjoyed the taste of.

Nanaka felt something on her back. A hand. She didn’t dare move her head even an inch from where it was- currently pushing her tongue inside Hazuki’s body while playing with her clit. Moving her head to the side would mean removing her tongue, and Hazuki needed that there right now. Even if Nanaka knew exactly who it was, she wouldn’t find it in her to care at the moment. The only thing in the world that mattered was Hazuki’s pleasure- and she would make sure that Hazuki knew that as well. So even with Mitama’s hand caressing her back, Nanaka redoubled her efforts, closing her eyes, humming loudly into Hazuki’s crotch. She was sure to receive some kind of a jolt from that. When Hazuki moaned loudly, Nanaka knew she had found her mark. So she kept going, thrusting her tongue as far as she could, pressing down on her clit hard, pinching it, humming into her body. Anything she could do to give Hazuki an orgasm. And with Mitama urging her on with fingertips running slowly up and down her back, Nanaka was more motivated now than before.

A moment later, and she felt it. As Hazuki’s walls tightened down around Nanaka’s tongue, she chuckled into the woman’s orgasming crotch. Letting the fruits of her labor spill out in front of her- into her mouth and onto her chin- was always a favorite pastime for Nanaka. It made her feel closer to Hazuki every time, it made her fall even deeper in love with her girlfriend. So she drank up.

“Enjoying yourself, my dear?” Mitama asked over Hazuki’s cries. The yells penetrated not only Mitama’s but all the ears around her, letting the entire room know that she was climaxing. Hazuki’s mind went blank as Nanaka’s fervent touches finally had the desired effect. It was as though her entire body was building up pressure- a stress that was both a blessing and a curse- only to be released when the time was right. 

But Hazuki hadn’t even finished orgasming when another set of loud moans started up. Mitama felt these before she heard them. All the while she had been pleasuring Konoha, Tsukuyo had been diligently eating Mitama out, She was skilled, but Mitama was even more experienced. It would take more than just a moment’s cunnilingus to make her cum. But putting her own pleasure aside was sometimes necessary in times like this. Karin and Kyoko had taught her that. So she crawled forward a bit to detach herself from Tsukuyo’s hands, letting her cries be voiced into the air now, intermingling even more with Hazuki’s continued screams.

Mitama had crawled forward just enough to be level with Hazuki’s chest, so after leaning in, she captured a nipple with her mouth, letting it stiffen up at just the slightest touch of her tongue. Giggling in satisfaction as Mitama swirled her tongue around it and nibbled on it, pulling away afterwards. Hazuki screamed out again, and Mitama smiled at it before turning away to look down at the one she really needed to help.

Tsukuyo had done a fair bit for her already today. Not only had she convinced Hazuki and her girlfriends to go along with this whole endeavor, but she had also provided pleasure to Mitama without being asked. So Mitama- in Tsukuyo’s moment of need- would repay that debt. With Tsukasa’s legs dangling off the bed, administering oral pleasure to Tsukuyo, Mitama went for the same approach that she had given to Hazuki. A mouth on a nipple, making it harden before biting it. A yelp from Tsukuyo later at the pleasure, and Mitama moved on to the other.

“Ahhh, Mitama! Kiss me!” Tsukuyo cried out, voice still dwarfed by Hazuki’s cries, but Mitama could hear her.  
“Of course~” Mitama said. There was a time and a place to mess around, to play dumb, to act like she hadn’t purposefully orchestrated this whole thing. But right now was not that time. Tsukuyo was an orgasming woman in need, and Mitama would be her lady in shining armor to come to the rescue of those lonely lips.

Mitama could taste herself on that kiss- a flavor she had experienced on many a girl’s lips- always enjoying it. The hum of Tsukuyo’s voice flew forward as the Amane girl wrapped a hand hard behind Mitama’s head, pulling her in for an even deeper kiss. Mitama could feel the writhing with each lash of their lips. With each kiss, Tsukuyo’s need lessened and lessened, until the battle had been won, and Mitama’s tongue flew into Tsukuyo’s open mouth, exploring what it tasted like a little further past the surface.

She didn’t know how long the two had kissed for. All she knew was that Tsukuyo’s lips tasted absolutely divine. The panting breath, the hand on her head pulling her in, not even minding being almost curled up in the fetal position to not fall off the bed as she kissed the girl. But at last, the kiss ended, and Mitama pulled away once she felt the grip on the back of her head fade, the hand sliding off entirely, the arm it belonged to resting limp beside them on the bed.

“How was that?” Mitama asked. By now, Hazuki’s cries had stopped, meaning that she had come down from her orgasm as well. Which, if Mitama did the math right, still meant that three girls needed their pleasure. Tsukasa’s and Nanaka’s would come before her own, but sexual encounters such as this had a way of evening things out. Especially when Mitama looked back at the three on the other end of the bed as Tsukuyo answered.  
“Amazing. Tsukasa…” Tsukuyo said, sitting up as Tsukasa stood. The two embraced in a loving kiss, Tsukuyo with her legs spread sitting on the edge of the mattress, Tsukasa standing there, cupping her cheeks.

But Mitama now was more interested in the direct sexual acts happening. A romantic kiss was nice and all, but it couldn’t compare to what else Mitama saw.

Hazuki had completely flipped the script on Nanaka, who was sitting with her back against the headboard, legs spread wide. In between those legs was Hazuki’s blonde head, moving side to side with impressive speed, Nanaka’s hand pulling her in, toes curled. Konoha had even gotten in on the action as well. As Mitama watched, Konoha moved to sit on her ankles next to Hazuki’s pelvis, a hand sneaking around her rear-end to touch at her folds, making Hazuki moan all over again. Which probably only drove Nanaka more wild.

“Ah, young love~” Mitama said, smiling, looking back at the twins. Their kiss had ended, both girls looking at her for a moment. “Do you need anything? We are, after all, still in the midst of Couple’s Coordination.”  
“Lay down. Spread your legs.” Tsukuyo said.  
“I made Tsukuyo cum too quick, so she didn’t have the chance to finish you off.” Tsukasa said.  
“So…” They both said in unison.  
“I’ll finish what she started.” Tsukasa finished alone.

Before the request had been fully issued, Mitama had already heeded the wish. Butt on the mattress next to Konoha, it seemed to be Tsukuyo’s turn to kneel on the edge of the bed, and Tsukasa’s to lay on her stomach pleasuring Mitama. Perfect~

“Here I go!” Both called out, nearly at the same time once more. Mitama watched as two beautiful faces descended upon their targets. She was too experienced to feel much of anything past the pleasured tingle immediately as Tsukasa dug into her meal. The more she increased her tempo, the stronger Mitama felt it. After experiencing the mouths of both twins, Mitama quickly decided that Tsukasa was the better lover. There was more desperation in the way she moved her lips, as though she had something to prove.   
“Someone’s eager…” Mitama said, putting a hand lightly behind Tsukasa’s head, not even pulling her in. She was already doing such a splendid job this early on that Mitama didn’t feel the need to press her for more. Not when Nanaka’s body was close enough for her to reach out and touch.

She grabbed one of the spectacled girl’s breasts, and squeezed it hard with no warning. Nanaka yelped and opened her eyes. Through the dim lighting Mitama could see Nanaka almost get annoyed, but as she kept up the kneading of her flesh, Nanaka settled back in and relaxed once more.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?”  
“Yes. It’s nice.” Nanaka said as she looked down at Hazuki, who was still eating her out as diligently as ever.

Almost as diligently as Tsukasa was eating out Mitama. Mitama looked back down her own body, moving her free hand to one of her own breasts, kneading it along with the same rhythm as she was Nanaka’s.

Tsukuyo couldn’t see much save for Tsukasa’s sexy ass in the way, but it was all she needed to see. A hand grabbed onto each cheek, squeezing hard. Tsukasa yelped in surprise, but didn’t move her head at all, instead stayed focused on the movement of her tongue up and down Mitama’s slit.

“Ah… my clit, too, if you please?” Mitama asked.  
“Someone’s impatient.” Nanaka said, smirking “I don’t know what you- ah… what you mean~” Mitama said back.  
“Isn’t it poor form to ask for something specific like that?” Nanaka asked. Mitama thought her composure to be quite impressive, given the passion with which Hazuki was administering pleasure to her. And she was still able to talk like that? Mitama had to commend her.  
“On the contrary, it’s best to be communicative with girls you’ve never slept with before. The Amane Sisters don’t know what I like yet.” Mitama said. Nanaka moaned a bit and closed her eyes, mouth opening in a pleasured sigh as she pulled Hazuki’s head in closer. “Someone’s excited.”  
“My girlfriend has her mouth on my vagina, Mitama. Yes, I’m excited.” Nanaka said once she could open her eyes. “And I’m going to cum soon. Konoha?”  
“Right.” Konoha said, moving from where she sat beside Hazuki.

Konoha hiked one leg over Hazuki’s body, pressing her chest into the blonde’s back as she leaned herself down, lying nearly directly on top of her. She kissed Hazuki’s neck before biting it, letting the girl moan out. She then kissed Nanaka’s thigh, making her moan out even louder.

But Mitama’s interest in whatever Konoha was doing was quashed as she felt Tsukasa moan out into her pussy. Unlike before, when Tsukuyo was having her orgasm, Mitama wasn’t in much of a position to help her along. Tsukasa was laying on her stomach, servicing Mitama with very little of her most sensitive parts exposed to the air above. Which meant that, if Mitama were to let her ride out the orgasm and assist as best she could, it would be best to channel magic, instead.

So she closed her eyes, hummed a bit. A stream of light, like an almost malleable blade of smoky light coiled out from her palms. One trailed directly to Tsukasa’s body, running down her back, giving her a shiver, intermingling with Tsukuyo’s lips before sliding into the girl’s entrance. Another strand went to Nanaka’s body, having to move past Hazuki’s lips in order to do so. One more went to her own body, another staying on her fingertips. The same fingertips that reached down to touch at her own clit. Mitama hummed in pleasure as she heard the loud sounds of both Nanaka and Tsukasa climaxing around her, rubbing at her sensitive area without a care in the world. In the vicinity of orgasming girls was exactly where Mitama wanted to be; where she felt the most comfortable. And now, Tsukasa was about to help her feel good, as well.

Mitama used the hand formerly on Nanaka’s breast to pull Tsukasa’s head in even closer as she pressed harder on her own clit. That same magic from before shot into the three of them with the same intensity as it had the first time they felt it. An indescribable pleasure flew into Nanaka’s, Tsukasa’s, and Mitama’s bodies from between their legs. The warmth spread from their cores into every last nook and cranny of their being. From a tingling sensation in their toes to a light-headed feeling that would wash off their worldly worries even more than the current environment already had.

“Oh, yes… Hazuki, please… ah…” Nanaka whispered, a hand down in between her legs, back arching harshly towards Hazuki. Her moans started to get louder, her gasps more desperate, biting down on her lower lip hard.

Mitama couldn’t help but let out a moan of her own. Both Tsukasa in front of her and Nanaka to her right were climaxing, together singing a beautiful song that Mitama was working hard at memorizing for later. 

But she also had immediate needs to care for. So her fingers at her clit redoubled their efforts, and she was close. So close. A moan, followed by an even sharper one as Mitama felt her toes curl, her breath hitch in the middle of one of Tsukasa’s moans. This felt so good.

It felt just like…

It felt…

—

“We’re so sorry!” A few minutes after Nanaka, Mitama, and Tsukasa came down from their orgasms, the Amane Twins were standing in front of Mitama bowing deeply. All six women present were still very much nude, still in the process of cleaning up after their afternoon of fun.  
“My my, whatever for?” Mitama asked, placing a hand on each of their chins, pulling them both up to look into their eyes.  
“We couldn’t make you cum.” Tsukuyo said.  
“So you had to finish up yourself.” Tsukasa said.  
“Nonsense. I’m your Coordinator, and you were my paying customers. Your prowess in bed mattered little. However…” Mitama trailed off, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.  
“However?” Both Twins asked together.  
“However, if you desire to prove yourselves again, I wouldn’t mind scheduling another Couple’s Coordinaton for you, and I’ll make sure I don’t accidentally double-book you!” Mitama said. As much as both twins wanted to grumble they knew that double-booking had been more fun than anticipated, even if the Twins didn’t interact with the other union of lovers in a sexual way. Just having them present on the other side of the bed had been a lovely experience.

“Thank you. It’s an opportunity I am already looking forward to.” Tsukuyo said.  
“Me too!” Tsukasa said. Mitama released their chins, and a moment later the two stood upright, looking over to the counter their Soul Gems had been placed on. Nanaka and Konoha had already grabbed theirs, Hazuki leaning toward the table to pick hers up. Two flashes of light later, former girls were already clothed again, wearing their school uniforms.

“Looking good, you two!” Hazuki said. One more flash of light illuminated the room briefly, and she too was properly dressed, “Mitama, we do appreciate how well you handled everything today.” Nanaka said, nodding to her respectfully, though without the deep bow the twins had given her. Just as Tsukuyo and Tsukasa had walked around them to fetch their own Soul Gems, Mitama replied.  
“My my, whatever do you mean?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Well, it can’t be nothing, can it?”  
“It certainly is.”  
“Come on, you two. We should get back. I told Ayame you’d be staying over tonight, Nanaka.” Hazuki said, an arm wrapped around the shoulders of both her girlfriends, leaning forward, back hunched slightly. Nanaka didn’t seem to mind that Hazuki had interrupted her conversation. She shrugged.

Two more flashes of light and the Amane Twins were once more in their plain clothes, leaving Mitama as the only woman still in her post-coital dressings.

“And I must be leaving. My mother is expecting me within the hour.” Tsukuyo said.  
“Yeah, me too. Dad’s getting back with the boys soon and I don’t wanna be late with their dinner.” Tsukasa said.

Once more, the twins bowed, having gotten the attention of the three other women present. Konoha, Hazuki, and Nanaka looked at their postured bodies. Hair flowing towards the ground, four hands clasped together, pressed closely to their bodies.

“Thank you so much for your time.” Tsukuyo said.  
“Even though you guys got stuck with us we hope you had as much fun as we did!” Tsukasa said. Hazuki chuckled.

“Of course we did. Sex is sex, right?” Hazuki asked.  
“And love is love.” Nanaka said. “You two love each other. We had no more qualm with you expressing that with us present than you did with us doing the same. Thank you for that.”  
“Thank you!” Both twins said before standing back up straight.  
“Now I must certainly be off.” Tsukuyo said.  
“I’ll come with.” Tsukasa said.

The two clasped hands, waved at Mitama, and walked out. Mitama waved back, smiling at them until the door closed behind them.

“Now, had you three any additional business with yours truly?” Mitama asked, turning her gaze towards Hazuki.  
“Did you guys want to schedule another session?” Hazuki asked.  
“I would not be opposed. The Amane Twins seemed to enjoy it enough to want more. And Mitama, I think, values a woman’s company almost as much as she does a Grief Seed.” Nanaka said.  
“Almost~”  
“I’m not opposed.” Konoha said.  
“Very well. Hazuki, I’ll be in touch~”  
“Thanks.”  
“Bye-bye!” Mitama said, waving at them as she walked over to the table, collecting her own Soul Gem, transforming back into her normal clothes just as the three walked out the door.

Only for her to strip out of her school uniform, lay on the bed once more, legs spread, the memory of what happened just now already playing in her mind...


End file.
